


всегеи

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Drama, Gen, General, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы с различных фестов и челленджей</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Всякий хочет любви

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мииран/Томвайз; слэш, юмор

Вход в «Цветущую Розу» остроухим не был запрещен. Среди клиентов мадам Люсины нет-нет да попадались эльфы. Но Томвайз все равно чувствовал себя неуверенно. Он привык к полумраке и вони Клоаки, а в «Цветущей Розе» ярко горели люстры, пахло сладко, а красивые девушки улыбались... ой, кажется, не только девушки.  
Томвайз смущенно отвернулся от ярко накрашенного эльфа в боа и сразу же почувствовал на себе не слишком приветливый взгляд мадам Люсины. Кажется, эта дамочка не доверяла остроухим.  
\- У меня есть деньги! - сразу выпалил Томвайз, предвосхищая вопросы. Мадам Люсина наморщила нос, словно рядом где-то дурно запахло. Томвайз едва удержался от желания принюхаться к себе.  
\- Сначала ванну, - смущенно попросил он. Брезгливо бросив полуистертые серебряки в ящик, мадам Люсина тут же отвернулась от эльфа, словно не желала иметь ничего общего с таким ничтожным клиентом.

Ванная комната, на взгляд Томвайза, тоже была шикарной. Приглушенный свет лился по колоннам, теплый пар стелился над бассейном с горячей водой. И ничего такого, что кто-то уже плескался в ванной. Не думал же эльф из Клоаки, что ему и в самом деле выделят отдельную ванную?  
Не успел Томвайз снять с себя штаны, как из бассейна раздался нетерпеливый мужской голос:  
\- Долго еще с портками своими возиться будешь, остроухий? Битый час жду, когда мне кто-нибудь спину потрет.  
Томвайз нерешительно снял исподнее и подошел поближе, чтобы вежливо объяснить, что он, Томвайз, вовсе не работает здесь, а такой же клиент и имеет право на уважение. Но стоило взглянуть на незнакомца, как он понял, что лучше прикусить язык и выполнять что велено. Это был Мииран, главарь Кровавых Клинков. А господин Мииран, как известно, находится на ножах с госпожой Атенриль, для банды которой Томвайз делает ядовитые бомбы и другие полезные вещи. И лучше господину Миирану не знать, кто находится за его спиной, а иначе он помощнику госпожи Атенриль руки оторвет, если не чего похуже.  
И Томвайз взял мочалку, очень надеясь, что бандит не будет затягивать с водными процедурами, а покинет бассейн в поисках какой-нибудь неутомимой труженицы «Цветущей Розы».  
\- Между прочим, я велел прислать девку, - недовольно сказал Мииран. Руки у Томвайза были в мыле, он усердно тер спину бандита и посчитал за лучшее пробормотать невнятные извинения.  
\- Ты что, новенький, остроухий? - Мииран наконец оглянулся. Сердце у Томвайза ушло в пятки. Он зажмурился и кивнул.  
\- Парень, девка - какая с эльфом разница, - обреченно вздохнул Мииран и за волосы втащил Томвайза в бассейн.

Спустя час Томвайз задумчиво плескался в горячей воде. Он пытался понять, понравилось ему в борделе «Цветущая Роза» или нет. Задница болела, спина болела. Ни сил, ни каких-либо желаний больше не было  
«Зато из всех трат - только на ванную. Экономия!» - утешил сам себя Томвайз.


	2. Ромео и Джульетта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мииран/Бран, пре-канон, UST

Мииран, четырнадцатилетний босяк Нижнего города, бросает камушки в окно на втором этаже богатого особняка. Щелчок по деревянным ставням, и еще щелчок по каменной мостовой.   
Ночь, и даже легкий перестук слышен хорошо.   
Если Миирана застанет здесь городская стража, ему не поздоровится. Босяки из Нижнего города не приходят к богатым особнякам Верхнего города с добрыми намерениями.   
Мииран бросает последний камушек и присвистывает. За ставнями мертвая тишина.  
\- Ну, попались мне, рыжий петушок, я тебе перья-то пообщипаю, - Мииран сплевывает и отступает в тень.

Одинокий луч луны пробивается сквозь ставни в комнату. Бран, нежный четырнадцатилетний аристократ Верхнего города, лежит неподвижно под влажными от жары простынями. Ему кажется, что сердце стучит в такт ударам гальки по ставням.   
Этот наглый и грубый отщепенец преследует Брана по пятам чуть ли не каждый день, приходит к особняку чуть ли не каждую ночь. И завтра, наверное, тоже придет.  
И при мысли об этом сердце колотится радостнее и сильнее.


	3. Проклятие Старкхевена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мииран/Бран, AU: Мииран взял заказ на семью Ваэлей вместо "Кремней"

Дело сработано чисто, Мииран мог бы поклясться.

Сонный Старкхевен захлебнулся кровью - умер, так и не проснувшись.   
Мииран осторожно положил упавшую куклу на кровать, закрыл дверь в детскую. И еще он прошептал, оглянувшись через левое плечо, старое заклятие на тевинтерском, чтобы мертвые не пришли следом. И хоть дело было сработано чисто, что-то вышло не так, Мииран чуял.

В этот раз костлявая не осталась над мертвой добычей в темных старкхевенских комнатах и рядом с куклой в детской. Она потянулась следом за Кровавыми Клинками, как липкая паутина.

* * *

Рыжая лиса Бран облизнулся, когда Мииран в скрипучих от морской соли сапогах ввалился в его дом. Теперь Бран вылизывал Миирана, возился с его членом, брал в рот. Его высокомерное лицо вытягивалось в удивленное и обиженное.  
Мииран, закинув руки за голову, пытался учуять, где допустил промах.

Он увел дело из под самого носа Кремней, обошел Зимы и молодого наглеца Иветса с его Мародерами. Рыжая лиса Бран был доволен. Говорил, что наконец-то Мииран сделает хоть что-то полезное для Киркуолла. Дело было сработано чисто, и дело было дрянь.

Недовольный Бран лег рядом. Рыжий и пряный, как осенний лист. Живой. А Мииран чувствовал себя так, словно тень накрыла.  
\- Ты на себя не похож.   
\- Устал, - отмахнулся Мииран, снова влезая в скрипучие от соли сапоги. 

Белесый рассвет лег липкой паутиной на лицо.  
Мииран повел плечами, ощущая привычную тяжесть клинков за спиной.   
Удача все еще с ним, нужно только поверить.

Мииран верил.


	4. Ферелденцы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу/Теган Геррин, пост-канон

Натаниэль - сын эрла и Теган - сын эрла. Они ровня, хоть и не ровесники. Но Натаниэль - серый страж и, как говорят, герой, а Теган - один из баннов, каких в Ферелдене десятки.

Натаниэль и его госпожа, командор из Орлея, держатся в Рэдклифе чуть ли не хозяевами. Во время ужина Натаниэль подливает вина Тегану как соседу, а Теган, уже порядком пьяный, не может удержаться от старой шутки об скупом отравителе, который из жадности допивал вино из бокалов своих жертв. 

Эамон дергает щекой. Натаниэль вежливо улыбается.

Потом они сталкиваются во дворе у нужника. Теган снова неудачно шутит. Теперь по поводу того, что к представителям семьи Хоу лучше не поворачиваться спиной - ни на поле боя, ни возле нужника. Хоу кивает, как ни в чем не бывало, а меньше чем через минуту Теган оказывается прижатым щекой к неструганной деревянной стене сортира. 

Руки заломлены за спину. 

Теган все еще пьян. Он не чувствует, как занозы впиваются в щеку, потому что Хоу зло и сильно кусает его за загривок как мабари. К архидемонам весь его орлейский лоск, Хоу - ферелденец.   
Теган смеется и не пытается вывернуться.


	5. Обещание

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу/Айден Кусланд, перед битвой за Амарантайн

Они впервые ввязались в яростный спор с той самой ночи, когда Хоу сказал: «Лучше повесьте», а Кусланд, ни минуты ни колеблясь, приказал перекинуть петлю через старую яблоню в маленьком саду гарнизона. Тогда командору в ноги бросился старый эльф-садовник, а хмурый Вэрел, зевнув, предложил проверить на пленнике, правильно ли сенешаль на этот раз смешал компоненты смеси для посвящения в серые стражи, а то, мол, Мхаири-то совсем не повезло…  
Хоу выжил. Такие, как он, всегда выживают, мрачно подумал Кусланд. Что подумал Хоу, никто не узнал. 

Натаниэль теперь вообще предпочитал помалкивать. Он не оспорил ни одного слова командора, ни одного его решения. Любой приказ выполнял молча и быстро. Но когда Кусланд сказал, что Амарантайном придется пожертвовать, чтобы спасти башню Бдения, Натаниэль достал нож. Это было так непохоже на сдержанного Хоу, что Кусланд даже почувствовал азарт. Нет, сначала он, конечно, почувствовал сталь у горла. 

«Мы уходим в Амарантайн, - прохрипел Хоу, и взгляд у него был бешеный. – Это мой город, ты его не уничтожишь». 

В первую минуту Кусланд пожалел о том, что озвучил свое решение не при всех в Большом зале, а наедине в постели Натаниэля. Но потом понял, что такой Хоу ему нравится больше молчаливого и старательного подчиненного.

«Уступаю просьбе личного состава», - развел руками Кусланд.

Но Натаниэль и не думал убирать нож от его горла. И Кусланд понял, что одного обещания личному составу недостаточно…


	6. Кто знает правду

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу/Айден Кусланд, Башня Бдения

Иногда Кусланд, забывшись, зовет его Нэйт – как раньше. Натаниэль делает вид, что не слышит, Кусланд прикусывает губу и тут же отворачивается.   
Иногда Натаниэль, рассмеявшись хорошей шутке, хлопает Айдена по плечу – как раньше. Айден демонстративно сбрасывает руку, Хоу хмурится и пересаживается на другой угол стола.

Все в Башне Бдения знают, что эти двое так и остались врагами. Все знают только это, а я знаю правду. 

Меня зовут Старый Сэм, я уже не так хорошо вижу и немного глуховат. Но сколько я себя помню, столько младший мальчишка тейрна, стоило семье Кусландов появиться здесь, вился за старшим эрловским сынком. И сколько я себя помню, старший эрловский сынок, стоило семье Кусландов появиться здесь, возился с младшим мальчишкой тейрна. 

Вот и сейчас, несмотря на все что было, старший эрловский приглядывает за младшим тейрновским. И днем, и ночью. 

Я сказал, ночью? Так и есть. 

Меня зовут Старый Сэм, и я знаю правду.


	7. Сватовство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу/Теган Геррин, пост-канон

С некоторых пор Натаниэль Хоу и банн Теган видятся все чаще.

Банн Теган и банн Натаниэль, ведь Хоу теперь тоже банн с того самого дня, как спас жизнь Фергюсу Кусланду. Их земли граничат друг с другом, и банны встречаются на свадьбе в деревушке Малые Колодцы. 

\- Ну что, уже присмотрел жениха для своей племянницы Изабель? - спрашивает Хоу. 

\- Не надейся, что твой племянник Патрик может рассчитывать на дочь эрла, - привычно бросает Теган. Этот разговор они начинали не раз. - Прости, конечно, но его родители всего лишь торговцы из амарантайнской гильдии.

\- Зато сам Патрик однажды унаследует мою землю, - возражает Натаниэль. - Посчитай сам. Эрлинг, твой банн, мой банн — это уже будет побольше, чем весь Хайвер.

\- Ты собрался умереть?

\- Жизнь серого стража полна непредсказуемых опасностей.

Теган задумывается.

\- Погоди, а причем тут мой банн? Я люблю малышку Изабель, но я не отдам ей свою землю, даже в качестве подарка на свадьбу.

\- Тем лучше, - Натаниэль ничуть не обескуражен. - Тогда мы с тобой будем жить в твоем поместье.

\- Мы?  
\- Ну, конечно. Я же подарю свой банн Патрику на свадьбу с Изабель.

Теган не знает, что сказать. Натаниэль складывает тонкие губы в усмешку. Праздничные песни становятся все громче.

\- Изабель всего пять лет, - бурчит наконец Теган.

\- Придется подождать, - соглашается Натаниэль, все так же усмехаясь.


	8. О крошках в постели его величества

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу, Анора Мак-Тир, подразумевается Натаниэль Хоу/Алистер Тейрин

Он — близкий друг королевы и имеет право присутствовать на церемонии утреннего облачения. Натаниэль входит, преклоняет колено. Анора, продолжая глядеть в зеркало, подает ему руку для поцелуя. 

У королевы красивая шея, на обнаженном плече — след укуса. Анора с достоинством поправляет лямку ночной сорочки, пока фрейлина проводит расческой по распущенным золотым волосам. Ее величество не смущает то, что Натаниэль замечает маленькую женскую тайну. Натаниэль предпочитает мужчин и он близкий друг королевы.

\- Алистер еще совсем дитя, - полушутливо жалуется она Натаниэлю. - Сила есть, ума не надо. Представляешь, он до сих по ночам он бегает на кухню воровать сладости... Я не против, но постоянные крошки в постели...

Натаниэль понимающе кивает.

\- Он ложится спать вместе с игрушечным солдатиком под подушкой, - продолжает Анора. - А знаешь, как я обнаружила? Поцарапала шею маленьким железным мечом, когда... ты понимаешь...

Анора закатывает глаза, Натаниэль снова понимающе кивает.

\- В Денериме ему скучно, - королева вздыхает. - Не пора ли ему посетить Амарантайн, как думаешь? Командору Амеллу давно пора обсудить с его величеством пошлину на орлейский шелк.

\- Его величеству придется подзадержаться у нас. Орлейский шелк, киркуоллские вина, тайная работорговля, контрабанда ядовитыми смесями, - перечисляет Натаниэль и получает одобрительную улыбку королевы. 

А про себя он думает: «Имбирные пряники, шоколадные шарики, медовые сушки, деревянные тролли, нефритовые дракончики, самодвижущиеся лошадки...»

О крошках в постели его величества Натаниэль осведомлен не хуже королевы.


	9. Бессоница

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу/Айден Кусланд, Башня Бдения

Убить Кусланда так легко. Можно день за днем подливать ему в вино малую дозу вытяжки корня алатырника, пока комадор не ослабеет. Можно чуть медленнее чем обычно достать из колчана стрелу, пока Кусланда окружают четыре гарлока. Можно хоть сейчас перерезать ему горло, пока он спит рядом, беспечно заложив руки за голову. 

Натаниэль искоса поглядывает на Айдена. Командор так устал за день, что просто пришел и рухнул рядом на кровать. Обнял сзади, что-то пробормотал и тут же уснул. Натаниэль признается себе, что не сразу высвободился из чужих сонных объятий. 

Но это ничего не значит, говорит он сам себе.   
И он лежит без сна, глядит в потолок и придумывает тысячу способов убийства Кусландов.

Он еще не решил, какой из этих способов самый лучший. Но он знает, что никому не даст убить Кусланда. Никто не имеет права, кроме него самого - Натаниэля Хоу.

Возможно, соглашается сам с собой Натаниэль, придется потратить много времени, чтобы совершить идеальное убийство.

Возможно, не один год.

Но спешить некуда, говорит сам себе Натаниэль, потом по-хозяйски обнимает своего кровного врага за плечи и засыпает.


	10. В застенках

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Теган Геррин, Йован; заговор и пытки

Йован кажется жалким. Он вымазан собственной кровью, он трясется от страха и заикается. Обвинение в отравлении эрла — не шутка. Даже подозрение в малефикарстве меркнет перед столь подлым преступлением в отношении брата покойной королевы. Йован это понимает. Банн Теган сделал все, чтобы Йован понял это очень хорошо.

Плети, крючья и цепи еще томятся в сладком предвкушении, а Йован уже готов признаться во всем. Но банн Теган не торопится. Он страшен в гневе, и стражники невольно отступают назад, когда Теган входит в пыточную.

\- Все вон, - негромко, но яростно говорит Теган, и солдаты торопливо выходят. Лучше умереть, чем оказаться сейчас на месте несчастного отравителя.

Теган собственноручно закрывает за ними дверь на засов. Потом подходит к Йовану и одной рукой поднимает его с колен.

\- Ну что, маг, - говорит будничным голосом Теган. - действуем как договорились? Ты тут изображай предсмертную муку и страдания от пыток, а я к Изольде, утешить несчастную.

Йован кивает и облизывает губы. 

Теган приятельски хлопает его по плечу и, потирая ладони, уходит через потайной ход.


	11. Антиванский лук

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу, Зевран; пре-канон

Хороший антиванский лук, гибкий и звонкий, можно найти даже в Вольной Марке, но этот лук, на взгляд Натаниэля, был особенным. Эльф, который только что снял его с плеча и отдал торговцу, стоял к Хоу спиной — не понять, какие чувства он испытывает, когда собирается продать такую вещь. Чувство тетивы у эльфов в крови, этого не отнять, а хороший лук для них лучше доброй жены: и прокормит, и защитит.   
\- Два золотых, - равнодушно предложил торговец явно заниженную цену. В Вольной Марке принято торговаться, но этот эльф торговаться, кажется, не хотел. Он пожал плечами... И Натаниэль с порога поспешно бросил:  
\- Двадцать!  
Эльф оглянулся. Он был смугл и светловолос — необычное сочетание даже для Вольной Марки. Торговец покачал головой, такую цену перебивать он не собирался, и протянул лук новому покупателю.

Когда Натаниэль взял его в руки, лук словно ожил в его руках. Это оружие, созданное с любовью и с любовью служившее своим хозяевам, не хотело равнодушных прикосновений. Оно было готово раскрыться навстречу тому, кто понимает.  
\- Не жаль расставаться? - спросил Натаниэль, невольно сравнивая лук и его бывшего хозяина. От эльфа тоже шло тепло — неуловимое, неосязаемое. Аура того, кто любит жизнь и солнце.   
\- Очень жаль, - признался эльф, сверкнув белозубой улыбкой. - Но вещь слишком приметная. Когда я вернусь, я найду тебя и выкуплю свой лук, договорились?  
\- По рукам, - кивнул Натаниэль. - А далеко едешь?  
\- В Ферелден.  
Ферелден! Сердце заныло.

Натаниэль снова посмотрел на лук.   
Он сохранит оружие для солнечного эльфа.


	12. Свадебные обряды Антивы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу, Фергюс Кусланд; пре-канон

\- Я вижу, ты уже завершил изучение свадебных обрядов Антивы, - Фергюс мысленно пересчитал число бутылок, стоящих перед Натаниэлем на столе.  
Хоу важно кивнул. Говорить он не мог, язык заплетался, но зато мог внимательно слушать.  
Когда Фергюс пригласил старого друга на свою свадьбу, он не думал, что истосковавшийся в Вольной Марке Хоу с таким энтузиазмом отнесется к предстоящему событию. Нэйта интересовало все, начиная от тонкостей, которые полагается знать при сватовстве к герцогской дочери и завершая цветом кружевных подвязок невесты.

До свадьбы оставалось три дня, и когда портнихи, цветочницы и кондитеры начали путать, кто из этих двоих ферелденцев женится, а свадебный распорядитель - обращаться за советами к Нэйту, Фергюс понял, что пришла пора поговорить с лучшим другом.

\- Тогда ты наверняка помнишь о таком свадебном действе как похищение невесты…  
Хоу безмятежно улыбнулся.   
\- Так вот, - продолжил Фергюс, - не тот случай. Оставь эту затею, прошу как друга.   
Хоу задумался, потер подбородок и снова кивнул.   
Фергюс, не ожидавший легкой победы, не поверил.  
\- Поклянись!  
Хоу выразительно провел пальцем по горлу.  
\- Поклянись вслух, - настаивал Фергюс.  
\- Ни-ни… ннникаких пох-щений невесты… - Хоу даже прикрыл глаза от усталости.  
\- Хорошо.

Но прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, Фергюс оглянулся. Вид у Хоу был неожиданно довольный. 

Не невесту он собрался похищать, ох, не невесту…


	13. Заговорщики

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу, Теган Геррин; пропущенная сцена

Они встретятся в таверне «Покусанный дворянин». Теган Геррин будет сидеть за столом - прямой и сосредоточеный, как лучник в прицеле. Натаниэль Хоу, даже не кивнув, пройдет мимо, к стойке. Он досчитает до двухсот, Теган встанет и неспеша пойдет к выходу на улицу. Натаниэль досчитает до пятнадцати, заплатит за купленное зелье и пойдет следом.  
Теган Геррин выведет его к переулку, где стоит дом под вывеской «Цветущая Роза». Натаниэль толкнет дверь, перешагнет порог, а темном прихожей Теган обнимет его одной рукой за плечи, прижмет к себе. И хозяйка без слов выдаст им ключ от самой дальней комнаты. Теган по-прежнему будет сосредоточен, как лучник прицеле. И лицо его — совсем не лицо счастливого любовника, предвкушающего встречу.

Натаниэль запрет дверь на засов, Теган проверит камин. Потом они встанут друг против друга у стола. Ни тени нежности друг к другу. Натаниэль подумает, что они похожи на двух уличных бойцов. И каждый думает, что другой играет нечестно, держит нож в рукаве.

Первым заговорит Теган. Он предложил эту встречу, ему и решать, стоит ли доверять Натаниэлю Хоу. Он подойдет ближе, Натаниэль склонит голову, чтобы лучше слышать. Хриплым шепотом Теган будет говорить о письмах, которые его брат, эрл Эамон, пересылает в Орлей. Длинных письмах, написанных витиеватым слогом старого дипломата. Но если знать, в каких строках и в каком порядке подчеркнуть буквы, то обычные письма будут опаснее медленного яда. Натаниэль кивнет и достанет из-за пазухи смятые списки с именами и цифрами. Он выкрал бумаги у отца и должен будет вернуть их на место до того, как Рэндон Хоу хватится пропажи. 

Теган не возьмет список в руки, словно опасаясь, что старый лис Хоу сможет учуять его запах. Вместо этого Теган возьмет руки Натаниэля в свои и так будет читать, шепотом отмечая знакомые имена. 

Что-то происходит в сердце Ферелдена.   
Тревожное и неправильное, если главы двух старейших родов страны готовы увязли в заговоре как в паутине. А нити паутины тянутся к белым дворцам Вал-Руйао. Неправильное и тревожное, подумает Натаниэль, если я готов предать отца, а Теган - брата.

Теган отпустит его руки. Натаниэль неловко спрячет бумаги.

Потом Теган кивнет на кровать, и в полном молчании они, нелюбовники, будут мять подушки, сминать простыни и одеяла, создаваю иллюзию любовной встречи. Теган будет хмур и неулыбчив. 

Натаниэль взглянет на него еще раз, на его бессильно опущенные руки. И сердце сожмется.   
Сколько он еще продержится, сколько?


	14. Возвращение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фергюс Кусланд/Натаниэль Хоу, упоминается Айден Кусланд/Натаниэль Хоу; Башня Бдения; пытки; драма

Фергюс не хотел приезжать в Башню Бдения. Это был дом Рэндона Хоу, и пусть Айден навел в Амарантайне свои порядки, жить под крышей дома, некогда принадлежащего Рэндону Хоу, Фергюс не хотел. Но письмо, присланное неким Андерсом из числа Серых Стражей, было тревожным. Фергюс гнал мысли об этом письме так долго, как только мог. А потом велел седлать коня.  
  
В аккуратных мелких строчках Андерс из Серых Стражей рассказывал о том, чему Фергюс поверить не мог. Айден, которого он знал, не умел быть настолько жестоким. Без причины, поправлял себя Фергюс и мрачнел. Причины у Айдена, пережившего резню в Хайэвере, были. Фергюс не мог осудить Айдена, но в Башню Бдения приехал все равно.  
  
* * *

  
\- Удачное время для визита, - высокий маг с щегольской серьгой в левом ухе вышел к статуе Андрасте, стоящей во дворе, - командор Айден еще не вернулся из Орлея. Пытается под любым предлогом вытащить оттуда Логейна, я говорил, да?

  
Фергюс терпеливо кивал в ответ на слова мага, чья непрерывная речь как будто выстилала ковер перед ними в осеннем полумраке. Они шли по коридорам, поворотам, лестницам. Мрачное неприветливое место, эта Башня Бдения, Фергюс хорошо понимал, почему Айден ее так ненавидел.

  
Они спустились в подземные коридоры, под фундаментом крепости, где факелы на стенах чадили еле-еле. Фергюс не хотел представлять, каково провести здесь, в одной из камер, хотя бы пару месяцев.

  
\- Я подлечил его как мог, - сказал Андерс вполголоса. - Но будет лучше, если вы его заберете отсюда. Или убьете. Потому что Айден...

  
Фергюс махнул рукой, он больше не хотел ничего слышать о том, что Айден показался кому-то излишне жестоким. Нельзя быть излишне жестоким с кем-то из рода Хоу.

  
Фергюс снял со стены светильник и вошел в камеру.  
  
* * *

Первое, что он услышал — долгий тягучий звук, удушающий в своей безысходности. Шелест тяжелой цепи по полу. И почти в унисон тяжелое судорожное дыхание. Под тусклым ровным пламенем светильника человек медленно встал на колени. Он принял меня за Айдена, понял Фергюс, так Айден приучил его встречать.

  
\- Посмотри на меня, Натаниэль Хоу, - попросил Фергюс. Не приказал, попросил.

  
Пленник поднял голову. В первое мгновение Фергюс едва не отшатнулся, ему показалось, что у пленника выжжены глаза. Но это просто тусклый свет выхватил лишь скулы и крупный нос с горбинкой.

  
Дыхание пленника стало чаще.

Узнал, понял Фергюс.

***  
  
 _Натаниэль навис над ним. Капли пота на висках, разгоряченное тело. Фергюс и сам еле дышит, у него тянет поясницу, а ноги трудно разогнуть в коленях. Если бы не лежал на кровати, упал бы._  
 _Натаниэль накрывает его своим телом, дышит в ухо._  
  
 _За окном воет метель, и будет выть всю ночь напролет. Фергюс натягивает на Натаниэля черную медвежью шкуру, заменяющую им одеяло._  
  
 _Блаженство._

***  
  
Пленник метнулся прочь от света, в угол. Тяжелая цепь зашуршала сытой змеей.  
\- Уходи, - прохрипел он.   
Фергюс сделал шаг следом.  
\- Уходи! - вскрик снова сорвался на хрип.

  
Фергюс сделал еще шаг. Цепь натянулась и дернулась. Натаниэль скорчился у его ног в немыслимой позе страха и отчаяния. Это Хоу, сказал сам себе Фергюс и опустился на пол рядом с Натаниэлем. Он поставил светильник на пол и теперь почти вслепую просто ощупывал Натаниэля. Руки, плечи, ошейник, острый подбордок, длинные спутанные волосы. Запах старого пота и дерьма.

  
Натаниэль молчал. Дрожь его выдавала.

 

  
\- Я виноват, - прошипел Хоу сквозь зубы, стараясь не дергаться под чужими руками. - Я не смог помешать отцу. Я... я хотел убить Айдена. Я не спас Томаса и Делайлу. Я виноват.  
  
Фергюс провел ладонью по лицу Натаниэля. Ладонь влажная. Он не знал, слезы это или нет. Хоу виноват, сказал сам себе Фергюс. Все Хоу виноваты.  
  
\- Я тоже никого не спас, - глухо сказал Фергюс. - Но на этот раз я попробую.

  
***

  
_«Из всех Хоу, каких я знаю, ты меньше всех похож на медведя», - голый Фергюс спускает ноги на пол, по полу гуляют сквозняки._

  
_Голый Натаниэль томно облокачивается на руку:_

_«Неужели? Я хитер, коварен, люблю сладкое...»._

_«А зиму проводишь в постели», - завершает Фергюс._   
  
_Метель за окном продолжает выть, заметая Башню Бдения как последний медвежий приют._


	15. Могила командора

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Натаниэль Хоу, Зевран; пост-канон

По правде говоря, одной могилой не обошлось. Среди белых роз возвышалось внушительное надгробие, на котором мощный воин попирал голову дракона. Дракона, более известного как Архидемон, Зевран признал сразу. А вот образ командора Айдена Кусланда скульптор, похоже, представлял себе весьма приблизительно. И Зевран даже знал, почему — надгробие заказывал безутешный король Алистер. А когда король был безутешен, его скорбь приобретала поистине королевский размах. Вот и каменный Командор был могуч, каким никогда не был жилистый ловкий Кусланд.  
\- Прости, что без цветов и конфет, - развел руками Зевран, глядя на памятник.  
\- Обойдусь как-нибудь, - не слишком вежливо ответил ворчливый голос, и из-за спины Командора вышел высокий черноволосый шем-лучник. - А этот сволочной Кусланд тем более.  
\- Ты оскверняешь место скорби, друг мой, - кротко заметил Зевран, щуря насмешливые золотистые глаза.   
\- Я готов осквернить и другие места, связанные с Кусландом, как только найду его, не будь я Хоу.  
\- Хоу? - Зевран склонил голову быстрым птичьим движением. - Припоминаю, Айден говорил о тебе. Ты тот ловкий парень, который рассказал ему, наивному шестнадцатилетнему юноше, что минет другу — лучшее средство от прыщей.  
\- Это работает, - угрюмо возразил Хоу. - Айден во всякому случае помогло. Он у нас просто красавчик. А ты, похоже, Зевран. В Амарантайне Айден мне все уши прожужжал о чудесах антиванского массажа.  
Зевран чуть поклонился:  
\- Антиванские вороны приветствуют тебя.  
\- Слет вдов у могилы Командора, - хмыкнул Хоу.  
\- Соломенных вдов, - поправил Зевран, - хоть Алистер и поторопился увековечить память пропавшего друга. Когда я покинул Ферелден, Айден умирать не собирался.  
\- Могу то же самое сказать о намерениях Айдена, когда я уезжал из Амарантайна в Вейсхаупт.  
\- Что ж, похоже нам в одну сторону — ту, которая приведет к командору?   
Хоу поправил перевязь колчана на плече:  
\- Антиванский массаж прилагается?  
Зевран лукаво улыбнулся:  
\- Я знаю историю про то, как один уверенный в себе ловелас пытался соблазнить безутешную красавицу-вдову у очень похожей могилы командора.   
\- И ему удалось?  
\- По дороге расскажу.


	16. Накануне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Логейн Мак-Тир, Сорис; пропущенная сцена

Делегация из эльфинажа — полусброд, полумятежники. Тейрну Логейну не до беднейшего квартала столицы, когда сама столица охвачена волнениями. Страх голода, страх смерти — безбрежный океан, и лодку под ногами качает так, что весло грозит выскользнуть из рук Логейна.  
Старейшина, чье имя тейрн забывает тут же, кланяется и говорит, говорит, говорит. У Логейна ломит в висках, и он не вслушивается. И так знает: помоги, защити, спаси. Он кивает, стража нетерпеливо подталкивает эльфов к двери. Аудиенция окончена.  
Какой-то молоденький эльф проскальзывает между щитами и, споткнушись, едва ли не кубарем катится под ноги тейрна.  
\- Мы можем сражаться, - он говорит это, задыхаясь от волнения. Вдохновенное лицо по-особому красиво. - Мы все можем сражаться за Денерим!  
Логейн мысленно качает головой. Сколько он повидал таких пылких мальчиков. Сколько воронья разжирело на поле битв.   
\- Если можешь, уезжай из Денерима, мальчик.  
Стража подхватывает молодого эльфа и оттаскивает от тейрна.  
\- Мой брат Дарриан Табрис — серый страж! - кричит, обернувшись эльф. - Он придет и остановит Мор! Поверьте, тейрн!  
Тейрн смотрит в окно. Денерим ждет чуда. Чуда не будет.

Через день в эльфинаж придут работорговцы из Тевинтера.


	17. Я потерялся

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тамлен, м!Амелл; AU

Я потерялся.  
Больше всего на свете маленький Тамлен боялся потеряться.   
Черное ночное небо накрыло лес, как опрокинутая чаша. А лес безграничен, он дышит, он шепчет, он манит.   
Тамлен слушал зов леса и знал, что там, где нет защиты богов, бродят тени. Если ты затеряешься среди них, то уже не вернешься.

Я потерялся.  
Отражение старого зеркала разбилось на тысячу осколков. Тамлен оглох и ослеп. Весь мир перевернулся, как опрокинутая чаша. Слишком много света, голосов, запахов. Тамлен больше не чувствовал своего тела, он не знал дороги домой. Он шел на зов, а тени вокруг становились все гуще.

Я потерялся.  
Теперь вся его жизнь - тень.   
Он все еще слышал голоса, шорохи и звуки. Но боли и страха было больше. Когда становилось совсем невмоготу, он кричал. Ему отвечало эхо или такие же как он, тени.   
Черное ночное небо, как опрокинутая чаша, пусто - ни капли надежды и света.

Это был свет костра.  
Тени кружили вокруг чужаков, не смея подступить ближе. Чужаки, защищенные обжигающей благодатью огня, не замечали чужих.   
Только один заметил. Он был эльф - Тамлен, измученный тенями, все еще помнил, кто такие эльфы. И когда Тамлен, одна из многих теней, смотрел из мрака на костер темными немигающими глазами, эльф повернулся в его сторону. Тамлен задрожал от чувства узнавания. Эльф! Была в этом эльфе тьма, сродни той, что изменила Тамлена. Но был в нем и свет.  
Я потерялся, вспомнил Тамлен самые обычные слова, помоги мне.  
И шагнул на свет.


End file.
